There is an increasing demand for functionalized fluoromonomers and polymers to be applied in the areas of adhesion enhancement, cured coatings, interface compatibilizers for compounding/blending, and so on. Known cure site monomers such as CF.sub.2 .dbd.CFOCF.sub.2 CF(CF.sub.3)OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 --CN (U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,092) used in perfluoroelastomers require high temperature and the presence of catalysts to complete the curing. Hence, the direct utilization of such functional monomers in fluoroplastics is generally inconvenient to use and not practical.
Thus, there is an unfilled need for a convenient functional monomer for use in fluoropolymers.